Integrated circuits are generally supplied in packages in which a ceramic body formed of one or more layers supports a circuit chip and includes a plurality of external metallic leads electrically interconnected to the circuit chip. One common type is the dual-in-line package in which thin leads protrude from opposite sides of the package and then are bent at right angles in a common direction. By way of example, twenty leads may protrude from each side in a forty lead package and are bent to extend in a rearward direction. Such packages are difficult to manufacture since bending of the leads can cause breakage and rejection of many packages. Leads may also be broken during testing and shipping, even though installed in a protective carrier, and also easily damaged in installation before use. Since the integrated circuit packages with their circuit chips are expensive, such problems are of a serious nature.
Another more recent type of package utilizes conductive pads along one edge and is vertically insertable a short distance into a slot of an edge-mount connector. In this combination forming an electrical module, the edge of the flat package rather than external leads provide some physical support for the package plus conductive elements for engagement with contacts in the connector. While these edge-mount packages do not have the problems associated with external leads, they are usually very thin, quite brittle and can be damaged unless adequately supported.
Also, since the edge-mount package engages the contact of the connector at a single edge, it is usually necessary to interconnect the centrally mounted circuit chip to individual conductive pads at that edge, resulting in problems in the design of a pattern of interconnecting conductors, a lengthy package with lengthy interconnecting conductors, and the possibility of increased electrical interaction between interconnecting conductors.
Another problem with many integrated circuit packages involves warpage and other permanent distortion developed during manufacturing operations which can cause them to become slightly bowed in respect to a planar surface. Since the packages are usually of brittle construction, they can be damaged unless adequately supported. Under these circumstances, support for the packages by the usual coplanar supporting surfaces is not always satisfactory.
Therefore it is desirable that new integrated circuit connectors in combinations with integrated circuit packages be developed.